A New Kind of Love
by SarenX
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are at the two year mark of their relationship, and Amy's ready to move on. But will her eagerness to progress cause Sheldon to back out, or is he down for the ride? Read and find out. :)


There wasn't anything else in the world that Amy Farrah Fowler wanted more than to be intimate with her boyfriend of two years, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. She had been planning on a time to propose to him her concerns about their relationship that seemed to be at a solid stand-still. Her efforts in arousing him and sparking his feelings for her seemed like they failed more and more each time she conducted an experiment. Even though he was gaining some feelings for her, it didn't seem like their relationship was progressing at a reasonable speed. However, this time, she was ready to come forth and express her love to him.

On their date night this week, Amy felt that it would be the only real time she'd be able to spend with Sheldon where she could have his full undivided attention. The two scientists decided to add both of their own ideas to the date in order to keep things fresh, alive, and interesting. Not to mention, they'd argued about it for such a long time, it only made sense to go with the most common factor: a double-event date night.

Around 5 p.m., Amy was gussying up in the bathroom whilst awaiting the arrival of her beloved Sheldon. She never really wore anything fancy, but tonight, she decided she'd wear one of the dresses she'd ordered online like Penny taught her to do. Amy knew that Sheldon wouldn't care much for how she looked, but she felt that fancy attire was necessary for this type of situation.

Amy finished freshening up in the bathroom and paced toward her closet. She dug through the racks and pulled out a hanger sporting a large white bag which contained her evening attire. She quickly slipped out of her current clothing, ripped away the dress' protective bag, and pulled it up over her voluptuous hips and curvy stature. After zipping up the side, Amy posed herself infront of her body mirror which allowed her to get a full look at what she was dealing with. She took a brief moment to silently admire her strange beauty, and the way the dress made her sparkle and shine like a newborn kitten covered in gold.

Although her ego wasn't as large as she'd like it to be, she was content and comfortable with the way the dress made her look and feel. She felt like a beautiful woman who was going out with her handsome boyfriend, ready to rock the town. The dress was made out of a simple, loose fabric that cascaded down her neck like flowing beads. The body of the dress looked and felt smooth and silky, and even seemed to pronounce her curves even more than her usual attire.

Suddenly, her moment of admiration came to a halt due to nine loud knocks on the door and a gentleman's voice announcing her name in between each three. Sheldon was at her door and ready to go. Excited and nervous at the same time, Amy pranced towards the front door and quickly opened it to reveal a dashing, clean-cut Sheldon Cooper standing ravishingly in her doorway. A large smile spread across her face as she invited him in for a moment so that she could finish getting ready.

"Hello Sheldon," her voice shaked.

"Amy."

"Please, come in. I'm almost ready - just have to take care of one more thing and we can leave."

Sheldon nodded to her as he stood patiently by the doorway, his eyes trailing her as she danced away from him. She was beautiful and he knew it. Especially tonight. This was the most dressed-up he had ever seen Amy, and all he could feel was the uncomfortable urge of nervousness. He had no clue as to why he'd feel even the slightest bit nervous about taking Amy out, but tonight was different. Something felt strange, new even.

"Okay, what do you think?" Amy asked as she walked around the corner of her hallway and into her living room. She had added a small, blue jacket with half-sleeves to complement her flowing black dress.

"I think you look marvelous." Sheldon praised, gawking to himself about the beauty of his girlfriend. "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Arm in arm, they walked out of Amy's apartment building together to catch the taxi cab that was waiting for them downstairs. "A taxi? I thought you hated taxis?" A confused Amy Farrah Fowler asked.

"It seemed necessary for this occasion, seeing as how I've reserved it for the night." Sheldon explained.

Amy climbed into the cab after Sheldon as directions were given to the driver on a piece of paper to maintain the secrecy of the surprise. "So, since we agreed on going to your event first, what should I expect?"

Sheldon had announced to Leonard earlier in the week that he'd be taking Amy to an art and science gallery featuring some of the works of Sheldon's idols growing up. He wanted to share the special interest with her in hopes that it would move along their relationship in the speed that he felt it should go. However, what he wasn't aware of, was how Amy perceived the evening. Like Sheldon, Amy was a go-getter, and when she wanted something done, she made sure she knew exactly what actions she was going to take to make that dream come true.

* * *

After about half an hour of a silent and peaceful cab ride, the two scientists arrived at the Pasadena Gallery of Science and Art. Amy stepped out of the cab and was instantly amazed at the glorious beauty of the gallery hall. It was one of the most magical sights she'd ever seen.

"Well, here we are," Sheldon said after climbing out of the cab to stand next to his girlfriend. "I figured we would go somewhere that we would both be able to enjoy the art of philosophical science, theory, and of course virgin cocktails with little green olives."

Amy was impressed. Sheldon knew exactly what she liked and how to woo her interests. She turned her head up to give her boyfriend a sweet smile of appreciation. "Sheldon, this is perfect. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure. I like going to these kinds of events with you. It makes for the perfect date with someone who is on a similar, if not the same, intellectual level as myself, and it's also one of my favorite things to do that I thought you would enjoy."

Amy nodded along to his comments and locked her hands around his bicep to hold herself close to him as they walked around the gallery. It was definitely going to be an excellent night.

* * *

After spending a couple hours at the art gallery, it was time to move on to Amy's plan for the evening. She had made dinner reservations at a nice Italian restaurant not too far from the gallery. The couple re-entered the taxi cab and headed over to the Italian restaurant.

Upon arriving, Sheldon couldn't help but notice that this was just an ordinary ending for their date.

"Just dinner?" Sheldon was mildly confused. He had made special plans to take Amy to the gallery for a nice surprise and a difference in their date nights, and all Amy could come up with was dinner? However, he couldn't complain too much considering he was quite hungry and he hadn't had Italian food for a while.

"For now." Amy said plainly as they walked up to the host stand to redeem their reserved table.

They were just on time and were shown to their table in the back of the restaurant. "Here you are," the hostess said sweetly as she placed two menus on the table and took their drink orders.

Sheldon and Amy both sat down at the same time and opened their menus to review the platters the restaurant offered. "You know, Sheldon, this isn't the only thing I have planned for tonight. I wanted to go back to my house for a night cap and maybe some..._idle_ conversation."

"Alright, that sounds fair. I hope you don't plan on me spending the night. As you know, it's getting closer to my bed time and I'd like to get a fresh start on tomorrow's work."

"Let's just see how the night plays out." Amy grinned behind her menu.

_'Something's not right. Why is Amy acting so out of place and suspicious? She's been much more touchy tonight and she even seems to be a little promiscuous. This better not be one of her crazy traps or experiments again.'_ Sheldon's thoughts raced around his head, one scene at a time playing in his head of what to expect after dinner. It was really great having Amy in his life, and for a partner, she was more than what he'd ask for. She understood him on a personal and an intellectual level, and even knew how to lighten the mood some. Not to mention, she was an excellent addition to the group because she fit right in!

The only downfall to a situation like this is that in their two years of dating, Sheldon was beginning to have some feelings for Amy that he was not ready for. He was beginning to see her in a different light, as if a new perspective of the neurobiologist, Amy Farrah Fowler, that he cared so much for, was overtaking his original outlook on her. Sheldon Cooper had always been an extremely careful person when it came to unnecessary emotions for things he deemed unimportant to his contribution to science. However, his anal intentions seemed to whither away ever so slightly since this vixen of a woman came into his life.

Sheldon shook the disturbing images and thoughts from his head as he made up his mind about what he wanted for dinner.

The waitress was quick to realize that the couple was ready to order and sauntered over to the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Both Sheldon and Amy instantly looked at each other and simultaneously said "You first."

"No, no. As the social trend, it's customary that the lady always orders first, so please." Sheldon gestured to Amy's menu and then folded his hands over his own menu waiting for her to order.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy smiled, and turned her attention to the waitress. "I'll just have the salmon with ricotta and rigatoni."

The waitress nodded and jotted down Amy's order before turning to Sheldon. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have what she's having."

"Okay." The waitress made a quick pen mark on her pad, took their menus, and headed off to place their order.

Amy was confused. Usually, Sheldon isn't one to step out of his boundaries for food, so she confronted him. "Sheldon, I thought you didn't like salmon?"

"I never said I didn't like. I simply said that I don't prefer it..." His voice trailed off some as he turned his head down to finish his sentence with an embarrassed whisper. "It gives me gas."

He was so adorable. Amy couldn't get over the fact that she was actually dating Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Even though it was two years down the road since they met, she would always remain in awe. All of her feelings for him were only getting stronger with each moment they spent together. She admired the beautiful twinkle his soft blue hues gave when he looked at her. She gave a slight smile and reached her hand across the table to touch his. Sheldon didn't move. He simply looked at his hand which was now being held by Amy's and made one simple motion to cover her hand with his other one.

Amy was in absolute heaven. With the smallest additions, Sheldon was making a great amount of progress in their relationship, as well as growing as a boyfriend.

The two sat in silence, hand in hand, until their dinner came. They didn't chat much during their dinner; instead they decided to enjoy the peacefulness of each other's company and save the talking for later.

Once they were both finished, Sheldon made sure to take care of the dinner check while Amy ran off to freshen up in the bathroom. He didn't only do it out of courtesy or how he was raised, but because of the simple fact that he should be treating his girlfriend to these kinds of things, not the other way around.

In a way, Sheldon knew his personality had been altered over the past couple years. He became softer, more understanding, and a lot more fun to be around. He was learning to be a gentleman and a boyfriend all the same. Over all aspects of his personality changes, he was learning to love - something that he only felt for his mother and especially his memaw.

Sheldon stood up from his seat as Amy was coming back from bathroom. "I took care of everything, so we're free to go whenever you like. Unless you wanted dessert..."

Amy was touched. She offered him a slight smile and shook her head slowly. "No, dessert is definitely off the table. That salmon is already kicking me in the ass."

Sheldon shrugged and held out his hand infront of him, gesturing Amy to lead the way out of the restaurant. They headed out and took their last cab ride back to Amy's apartment.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Amy?" Sheldon was very curious now, and a little eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well, I'd like for you to come in to sit down and get comfortable first." Amy explained as she unlocked her front door and led the way in.

Sheldon nodded his head in agreement, walking in and sitting in his usual spot on her couch. Amy quickly made up some herbal tea for both her and Sheldon and made her way to the couch as well. She handed Sheldon his tea and set hers down on the table after taking a small sip. She sat down and placed her hands neatly on her lap, drawing in a deep breath. "Sheldon..."

Sheldon turned his full attention to Amy, awaiting the start of their conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about the progress in our relationship. We've been together for over two years and I feel as though we should be farther than we actually are."

Sheldon's brows furrowed and he was quick to chime in. "I don't understand. I thought we were moving at an impeccable rate. I mean, we've been on numerous dates, even shared a few kisses...We've taken equal care of each other during our sicknesses...How much faster can this thing go?"

Amy straightened her back properly and tilted her head some as she cleared her throat to prepare her next statement. "Our colleagues and friends are all in relationships that currently have regular engagements of physical contact and I feel that the time we've allotted to our relationship so far, it's necessary to implement our own rendition of physical contact and intimacy."

As expected, Sheldon remained calm after hearing Amy's concerns about their relationship. "Alright...And how do you propose we solve this issue that you see in our relationship?"

Amy was a bit taken back by her boyfriend's response. She didn't necessarily figure that Sheldon would be so...allowing of such things. "Well, I've devised a plan that will give us both the opportunity to engage in physical contact that doesn't travel outside of our own comfort zones..." She hesitated for a moment, then added, "too quickly." Amy then turned her head to the floor and stared at her carpet for a moment while Sheldon collected his thoughts.

"And what might those variables be?"

"Considering we've already kissed, I'd like to move onto more intimate kissing and reaching second base."

"By second base..." Sheldon started, but was cut off immediately.

"I mean I want you to hold my hand, cuddle me, hug me tightly for long periods of time, and occassionally grope my bosom." Amy stated bluntly.

Sheldon swallowed hard, a lump of nervousness forming in his throat. He sat there for a few moments, absorbing all that was just thrown at him. "Amy.."

"Sheldon," Amy cut in, "I don't want any more excuses from you. We've been together for two years. I would appreciate that just this once, the events in our relationship turned out in my favor. For the majority of the relationship, we've been acting upon your requests and doing things that are convenient for you. I'm tired of it. As my boyfriend, you should _want_ to move forward with me."

Sheldon took another moment to consider all of what she said and made a final decision. "You're right. You _are_ my girlfriend, and I should want to do things to make you happy. Therefore, I will agree to your terms, on one condition."

Annoyed, Amy threw her head back and let out a small grown. "And what's that?" She questioned, turning her head back down to face him.

"You can't tell _anyone_ about this."

"Sheldon!" Amy objected. Now she was on the verge of being furious. "Part of the engagements of our relationship are supposed to be public. Why is everything we do a secret?"

Sheldon could also feel himself getting a little heated at the moment, but he quickly calmed his nerves and collected his thoughts. "Fine. But only hugging."

Amy leaned back against the arm of the couch and pursed her lips some as she attempted to gamble with her boyfriend about public displays of affection. "Hugging and kissing and cuddling. Final offer."

A rush of reality flattened the expression on Sheldon's face. Annoyed, he was obliged to give in. He didn't want to lose Amy. Especially not after all the effort and time he'd put into their relationship. "Very well then."

With glee, Amy threw herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him in a tight, snug embrace. "I love you, Sheldon."

The physicist was definitely thrown off by his girlfriend's sudden prowess to throw out those inevitable three words. As he was being hugged, he felt as though he should hug her back, embrace her, give this moment meaning. And he did. Sheldon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to his chest. He rested his chin on her head and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you too, Amy Farrah Fowler."


End file.
